leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Footstep/Games/Quotes/Friendship levels/Tough
With footprints: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , (Altered Forme), ** Level 1: "Why does use only other Pokémon? Am I not needed much? Would I have been better off if I remained in the ? No, I should give this Trainer a little more of a chance..." ** Level 2: "Humans can't understand the cries of Pokémon, nor our feelings. However, there are some among us that understand human speech... Hehehe, , you're not bad for a human." ** Level 3: "If a Pokémon were to travel along /alone , it would be limited as to where it could go. But traveling with a human, a Pokémon would be able to travel farther afield to more distant cities and lands. Traveling with has been rewarding and reassuring. And very entertaining..." ** Level 4: "Some wild Pokémon frown upon others for traveling with humans. They jeer that the caught Pokémon have "forgotten the wild." But that view is mistaken. They have just never met a Trainer who could be a great partner. A great partner like , in other words..." ** Level 5: " is... A remarkable human and Trainer. That I can always perform the best any possibly can... I attribute that entirely to my partner . When we travel, I can see wild Pokémon eyeing us enviously..." * Without footprints: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , (Origin Forme) ** Level 1: "Does intend to ignore me forever? Give me more opportunities for me to shine..." ** Level 2: "If a Pokémon is treated as a friend, it will return the sentiments. We grow fonder of humans that treat us with kindness... Does even like ?" ** Level 3: "Did get stronger? Who is responsible for making me so? Is it 's doing? Is the Trainer owed my thanks?" ** Level 4: " and are alike in some ways. In humanspeak, we match up well. Does think so, too?" ** Level 5: " is very impressive, especially for a human. The Trainer lets use every bit of power properly. It is a shame that is only a human..."